


Tenderly

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really just want to follow the lines of the veins on his arms with your fingertips while he sleeps.. until he wakes up and wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderly

I wake up and he's lying in my arms, warm and pliant. His breathing is even, the air escaping his mouth is ghosting over the skin of my chest, his head rests on my shoulder. He's thrown one arm possessively over my stomach, his fingers shy of touching my breast.

I lift my left hand, careful not to wake him, and run the tip of my forefinger gently over the back of his hand. The pattern of his veins fascinates me and I follow their path in the dark. Gradually, his breathing changes and I allow myself to shift, just a bit, so I can free my right arm and hold onto him tightly.

He mumbles something beyond understanding and pushes the arm he's been lying on for so long under my back, lacing the fingers of both his hands together across the far side of my body. He pulls himself close to my side and sighs contently. A smile hushes across my face as I look down at him. His eyes are still closed but I catch him as he presses a soft kiss onto my breast.

I lift my left hand to run it gently through his unruly curls, down over his cheekbones and across his jaw. He opens his eyes and tries to find mine in the dark. I feel him release the grip on his own hand before his drags his hand up, over my chest, to my face, where he cups my cheek with it. He pushes himself up a bit and finds my mouth with his lips, pressing close before he sighs again and lies back down.

For a moment, I think he might go back to sleep, but then I feel his hands on my side and stomach, caressing me tenderly while his lips start nipping at my throat ever so gently. My body stretches instinctively as a ripple of pleasure runs through it and a small moan escapes my mouth.

“I love you,” I whisper and he hums pleasantly, his voice rough from sleep. I move to turn onto my side and he follows my lead, shuffling up a bit, so we end up face to face.  
With my hand curled around his arm, I pull myself close and kiss him. The contact is light at first, our lips barely brushing against each other, until he opens his mouth and I can feel the tip of his tongue licking over my bottom lip. A sigh of pure pleasure escapes my mouth and he uses his chance to find my tongue with his. I wrap my arms around him to hold him close while he makes love to my mouth with his lips, teeth and tongue.

I move with him, feel the warm slide of his mouth against my skin as he moves down, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin of my throat. I let my head fall back to give him more space and growls quietly, biting my skin lightly. He pushes me onto my back and straddles my thighs, looking at me intently while he teases the skin of my upper body with the tips of his fingers. My back arches, as if my body wants to follow his caress and another moan escapes me, louder this time.

I can feel his hardness against my thigh, where he grinds down against me to ease some of the pressure. He cups my breasts with his hands and holds them, moving only his fingertips against the tender skin. I hold onto his arms and rub my thumbs against them in tiny, soothing circles. We stay like this for a moment and enjoy the simple intimacy, whispering words of love and affection to each other.

Before long, he sighs and lies down against my body yet again, pulling me into his arms, one hand firmly wound around my back, the other gently cupping the breast closest to him and entwines his legs with mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately, my hands in his soft hair, my pelvis rutting against his throbbing length in a slow, luxurious rhythm.

We go on like this for quite some time, kissing and touching each other until even the weight of the duvet becomes too much, our bodies running hot with arousal. In one smooth motion he pushes the blanket away and makes me lie on my back while he positions himself between my thighs. He sits back and looks at me again, smiling wickedly before he leans down to drag his flat tongue across my sex. I moan loudly at the pleasurable feeling and burry my hands in his hair, not pressing but definitely showing him that he is exactly where I want him to be.

He flashes me another one of his beautiful smiles and then dips back down, licking, sucking and fucking me with his tongue. I squirm against him, almost purring. His hair must look a mess by now but he lets me hold onto it.

As if to check if I'm ready for him, he slowly pushes two of his impossibly long and elegant fingers into me, rubbing my clit with his thumb while he rests his cheek against my thigh. He's watching his fingers disappear into me and when he finally looks up at me, his desire for me is written all over his face.

I hold out my hands and he positions himself between my legs once again, bracing himself on one hand while the other guides his cock to my entrance. He looks up through his brows, seeking permission and all I can do is breathe “Yes. Now.”

I feel his glans breach me and a sigh escapes me. He steadies himself on both hands and leans down to kiss me, his tongue teasing the inside of my mouth while he slowly pushes himself into me. We both moan when he is fully sheathed inside the heat of my body and for a moment he hides his face in the crook of my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly, feeling soothed by the body on top of me. Slowly, he pushes himself up and starts to thrust, drawn-out and punishingly slow. I take his face into both hands, make him look at me and sigh “Come on now, darling,” before I wrap my legs around him, the heels of my feet digging into the irresistible globes of his arse.

He groans and increases the rhythm, fucking me only with the tip of his cock. It drives me crazy, feeling him move but not deep enough and he knows, laughing triumphantly as I scream out my pleasure when he finally slams into me, giving me all of him. Our movements become erratic, trying to keep up the rhythm but also eager to touch and kiss as much as possible. In the end, all it takes are a few more deep thrusts, his mouth sucking one of my nipples and my nails digging into the cheeks of his arse to make both of us come, screaming and shivering against each other.

He moves to pull out but I keep my legs locked in place. “Just a little bit longer,” I whisper and he understands, leaning down to kiss me, sweetly stroking the side of my face until he definitely needs to break our physical connection. He smiles apologetically, leans over the side of the bed for some tissues and cleans both of us as much as possible.

When he lies down, I realise that he goes back to the same position he woke up in, wrapped up safely in my arms, using his legs and arms to get just close enough.

I kiss the top of his head and resume drawing my fingertips along the veins on his arms until we both go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend Hildi for this. She spammed me with armporn two weeks ago and I started writing this. Now it's finally finished and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
